Say Yes
by BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: Two besties give into their sexual desires, after their unforgettable night at the Emmys.


There is only one for me,

You have made that possibility

We can take that step to see,

If this is really gonna be, (all you gotta do is say yes)

All you gotta do is say yes,

Don't deny what you feel

Let me undress you, baby;Open up your mind and express,

I'm about to let you know, you make me

So, so, so, so, so, so, so, You make me

So, so, so, so, so, so, so..

**Floetry** \- Say Yes

**_**

Emilia

Her heart was stammering, palms sweaty, as her driver drove her car; sitting next to him, in the backseat, flashing lights of cameras going-off. They'd had the time of their lives just now, partying, without a care; even though this night felt bittersweet to them both, they'd still enjoyed each other's company. Touches, and stolen glances, some noticed, but mostly not, were exchanged throughout the evening - especially out on the dance floor, "You're phenomenal E, don't ever forget that–" she recalled his words of encouragement; breath sweet, and hot like lava, his voice deep, and gravel in her ear,

"..I love you so much Clarke..and yes, fuck that award mate!"

"–What's on your mind?" he asked, her head resting amongst his shoulder; his arm behind her, hand caressing her, touching her supple skin. It felt so good, too good, to be sitting so close to him; in this way, and in this manner, breathing the scent of his cologne - like the sweetest taboo, hearing that familiar love song: for a quiet storm, was brewing-deep, within her lady parts. She signed, with contentment, under a faint drunken-haze; still coherent when she said, "–nothing. It's just that this feels so nice." She knew it was wrong, she'd always known, had always felt the guilt; but as of late, things had taken a turn, within the state of his current marriage. They'd promised to never lie together, tie their souls together as one; until the day, mayhaps, if God decided, they were meant to be with each other.

"You're right E, it does. It always does..." She raises her head, to look-up high, into her best friend's face; noticing a hint of a smile, gracing, across his lovely, chiseled features. The driver made a right-hand turn, which made her lean more into him - his arm around her bare shoulders, tightening their grip around her frame. He suddenly placed a kiss on her forehead, making her sigh and smile; when another arm, went around her body, eyes locked in a trance. "–So, what's on your mind Christopher?" she asked, her eyes then softened,

"Probably the same that's on yours–"

"–And what's that, since you know me so well." Her voice was small, breathy, as she gazed into his eyes; dark, and black, as an onyx gemstone, feeling the car then halting. Releasing his hold from around her, she sat-up tall, in her sexy dress; holding her girls in place, still relieved that she didn't have some weird, wardrobe malfunction. Realizing they were finally here, in front of her gorgeous L.A. abode; she shot a quick glance at him - catching him staring,

"That dress," he murmured, with a mischievous smile, "–is bound to get me into trouble." The driver stepped-out, opening the door to his side; and he stepped-out thereafter, walking over to help her. Her heart was beating, stammering quickly, against her heaving chest; knowing exactly what they were here for: to blow-off some pent-up, sexual tension. The guilt was there, yes, deeply, within the pit of her belly; as he reached her side, opening-up her door, helping her out to stand.

"Ohh fuck, my legs–" she shrieked, her knees wobbling, as she stood. "–It feels like I'm standing on a thousand knives, OOPS," she joked, then giggling,

"Ohh another knife joke Emilia–" he said, as he chuckled, grabbing her hand; catching him staring, seemingly admiring her beauty, which made her blush and smile. He helped her carefully, as they walked to the door, of her lavish-Cali retreat; retrieving the keys, from her tiny clutch bag, his hand at the small of her back. Swiftly with a turn, she unlocked her door, stepping inside of her foyer; her house dark, heels clacking-hard amongst the floor, a breeze gliding softly, against her skin. Placing her keys on the front door table, he shut, and locked the door behind; and immediately, she went to the strap, on her high-heel shoe, proceeding, to kick-off her stilettos.

"–Well no one told you to dip-it-down low," he said, with a roguish smile. She laughed out-loud, undoing the strap, when she said, "–well, I was trying to keep-up with you, Mr. 'Dance-Dance Fever' himself!" They laughed instantaneously, at the thought of it all - his hands touching her, haphazardly, while dancing on the dance floor. Settle touches, and quiet whispers, they'd exchanged throughout the evening; which made her giddy, she thought to herself, as they stood, in her living room area - feeling those tell-tale flutters deep, within the pit of her very core.

"Did you want something to drink? Coffee or tea? I think I have some juice and seltzer in the fridge,"

"–Seltzer's fine," he said, shooting her a smile, as she slowly turned-on her heels. Her gown swayed, as she walked the floors, of her house barefooted; entering inside of her lavish kitchen, walking a few paces towards the refrigerator.

"–You know, I was pissed, that we didn't win the lead. But I'm fine with it now," she said wholeheartedly, opening the fridge. She heard settle footsteps, approaching from behind - whilst reaching for the beverage, when suddenly, a pair of hands was felt, encircling, the small of her waist.

"OH SHIT–" she screeched, while holding the seltzer; and she turned around slowly, still holding the door, "You scared me Kit, Jesus.."

"How so?" he asked, as he gazed into her eyes; grabbing the water from her hand.

"–It's just me and you E, no need to be startled," he said, twisting-off the top; and she watched him closely, with admiration, his lips touching the bottle. He flung his head-back slowly, taking a swallow of his drink; watching his throat constrict, his Adam's apple, bobbing up-and-down his throat.

"Aaah–" he exhaled, seemingly enjoying his beverage; and he wiped-away the remnants, with the back of his hand. "–what? "

"–Oh nothing," she mumbled, as she slowly turned; reaching for the juice container, shutting the door behind. Turning-on her heels once more, she smiles to herself - noticing the closeness, between the two of them, smelling his manly scent. His eyes began wonder-down, her plunging neckline; like they did throughout the ceremony, and at the after party. His lip twitched, which caused her to smile, her heart beginning to thrum; and in-attempts to prolong, what was bound to happen, she walked-away from his stature. She walked her weary legs and feet, over towards her island; leaning-up against it, hopping-up , to sit right-on-top.

"I'm just proud of you," she said sincerely, opening the juice container, "–I knew that you could do it. I never doubted you."

"Ohh, with the alcohol thing?" he asked, looking at his seltzer, "–I'm surprised, you don't have a drink either," he said, stepping towards her; and she watched him, as he moved slowly, amongst the pitch-black darkness. The faintest streams, of moon glow glimmered, shimmering, through her windows; casting over his curls of brown, along with his sexy stature.

"I guess I can say..you've inspired me–" she said, lowly, in a whisper; and he stopped short, in front of her, dead in his tracks. He flashed her, the sweetest smile, taking another sip; and she follows his lead, doing the same, downing-down her beverage. Placing his half-drunken bottle-down beside her where she sat; he pointed downwards, towards her feet when he asked, "–May I, as a friend? It's the least I can do Clarke. We've been dancing all night long." She ponders for a second, then nodded simply, with a 'yes;' and he grasped her ankle, bringing her foot-up cautiously, by his waist. Her knee bent-back slightly, her thigh then exposed, through her dangerously-high split, her skin, glowing from the moonlight. She snorted-out softly, as she took another sip - and she placed her drink, by his water, leaning-back on her hands. Her breathing hitched, the moment, he pressed softly, into her tendon; as she gazed into his handsome face, his fingers working their magic.

"How's that?" he asked, his voice deep and low,

"–Mmph, that feels good." Continuing, applying firm, even pressure, making her sigh-out softly; as he chatted about this memorable night - they'd surely never forget. Fuck, she thought to herself, at him always being so attentive; catering to her every want and need, along with her wanton desires. His fingers was firm, massaging with care, in between her toes; causing her to yelp a loud, when he traced his thumb-down the middle, of her feet - and she yanked-away from his grasp, laughing, at his playful banter.

"STOPP, you know that I'm ticklish there!" she exclaimed, swatting, at his hands - feeling that forbidden urge once more, to have them all-over her skin.

"Okayyy, I'm sorry, but let me finish the other side," he said, with a chuckle; grasping her left foot now, when she suddenly felt him, her toes grazing upwards, along the front of his tailored slacks - feeling the thickened outline, of his apparent rock-hard bulge. He paused, and she licked her lips, winking, with a smile; sitting upright, on her kitchen counter, knowing exactly what was next. Placing his hands, at the tops of her knees, he cracked her thighs apart; stepping inside, closing the space between them, which made her heart drum wildly. His eyes wandered, traveling-down, amongst her heaving chest; sudden fingertips, itching their way-upwards, upon her supple skin. No words were spoken, as he stood in between, her shaky, trembling thighs; smelling the scent, of his manly cologne, that made her insides tingle.

"I know what you're thinking," he rasped quietly, "–We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to.." His breath was hot, smelling of spearmint, not like those wretched smokes - she always hated to taste, every time she kissed, those handsome lips of his. Breathes mingled, while he stood so close, within her space and proximity; the temptation apparent, between the two, when he murmured, "–I'm proud of you too. And I meant every word that I said at the party," he explained, leaning-in closely - letting their foreheads touch.

"We've come so far," she whispered barely, her voice cracked and small; and she smiled, as he nudged his nose, against her very own - her hands still at her sides. Blowing-out a snort, smirking, his hands still at the tops of her knees; lip twitching, while breathing-out short gusts of air, between her parted lips.

"–I know what are you thinkin' E...just say it, say the word, 'yes'. We owe this night to ourselves..after all we've been through.." He was right, they'd been through so much together, but she ponders because of guilt of course, when suddenly; she's like a moth to a flame - grazing her lips against his own. Nodding her head, with a simple 'yes,' her way of giving him permission; she opened her mouth, and so did he, his tongue, sliding it's way inside. Moaning as one, eyebrows furrowed-tightly together, his hands still at her knees; he kissed her slow and steady, tongue gliding idly, along her very own. His pace picked-up, and so did hers, the hunger so real, for each other's touch; fingers skimming-upwards, amongst her thighs, leaving goosebumps behind. Flinging her arms around his neck, he suddenly stopped, pulling-away, panting, and gasping for air,

"Damn," he groaned, in between their kisses, "-your lips, they taste marvelous." She smiles at his words, her insides quivering, wet-in between her apex; when suddenly, she crashed her mouth, amongst his once more - ready to drown in his sea. Hands became a fury, fingers locked into his scalp, curls in-between her fingertips; his hands gliding-up along her body, her skin, aflame like fire,

"Take them off," she whispers, in the shell of his ear; and he did as he was told, sliding his hands along her flesh - till he reached the insides of her dress. Kisses were unhinged, sensual, chests heaving fast; when he'd suddenly tore at the thong she'd worn - causing her to gasp. Throwing the garment-down, unto the floor beneath them, he asked, "–can I have a taste?" And she shook her head 'yes,' biting into her lip, her loins, twisting like tangled vines. His hands smoothed-up, the very front of her body, where her risqué dress, covered her nipples and breasts, that were seemingly hard, from his ministrations. It sent shivers everywhere, throughout her body, when suddenly, he peeled-at the straps; her breasts falling-forward in view, in front of his eyes, her inside walls now fluttering. The air felt cool around her, her breasts, now on display for him - as he raked his sights, up-and-down her body, his eyes filled-with desire.

"This dress E, such a fuckin' tease. Do you know how badly, I wanted to touch you?" he murmured wolfishly, his hands, cupping-at her breasts. He kissed her immensely, a hand drifting-upwards; sliding-up towards her collarbone, to hold her face flush. He swirled his eager tongue inside, leaving her lips with a grasp; kissing her-down her face and neckline, towards her clavicle,

"Oh Kit–" she whined shamelessly, when he spread her limbs far; exposing her center, soaked with her arousal - aching to be filled. Kneeling-down, onto the kitchen floor, body-filled with anticipation; he placed full-kisses, amongst her innermost thighs, her heartbeat out-of-control. Moving her dress, to the other side, he grasped her hips close; fingers dug-deep, into her flesh, when suddenly, he buried his face in-between her thighs - his tongue running against her slit, and her soft, slickened folds. Nimble hands found their ways, back into his hair, as he latched-on, sucking her in - taking his time with her, while devouring her, his tongue flicking against her nub. Closing her eyes, and enjoying the feel of him, french-kissing her middle; she leaned-back sighing, mewling-out his name, amongst the cool darkness. It was wrong, so wrong, but it felt oh-so right, as it always had, and always will - in their complicated situation. Fingers grasped, even harder, her mouth slightly slackened; the bubble deep, within her groin, filling-rapidly with warm blood.

"Fuckk, I'm so close–" she groaned, moaning-out with pleasure; following a sigh, his arms then lifting her-up, off of her countertops - her thighs tightening around his head, squeezing, and he cracked them back-open. He was relentless, deprived even, judging by the way he was pleasuring her; his beard rough and scruffy, against her sex, his mouth suckling at her nub. She began to move, her hips with him, along with his dangerous tango - when he spread her legs, even wider than before, grunting, into her center. Holding her thighs apart, he pulled-away from her, panting, telling her, how good she'd tasted; when he inserted a digit, inside of her channel, his fingers so resistant, from her tightness. She shuddered and cried, and mewled, and cooed, that bubble filling rapidly, ready to explode,

"Baby, pleaseee.." she whined helplessly, his eyes dark and sultry; when a second digit followed, her heady arousal, covering his thickened-fingers - and he turned his hand-upwards, pumping roughly against her, making lewd, and squishy sounds. Hands braced-on her countertops, her spine arching-upwards; her toes bent and curled, his thumb applying firm pressure,

"Come for me," he groaned-in a huff, as he buried his head once more - sucking her firm and hard, while working her in, her thighs quaking around his head. Her walls were pulsing, fluttering, fingers hooked upwards, at that spot, when suddenly; her levees came crashing-down, her desire, flooding from her like a river - entering a deep, and endless ocean. Sobs, and cries, and wails filled the air around them, as he lapped-away at her roughly; her body convulsing, and she pushed him away, his mouth leaving her with a 'pop,' - lips glistening, of her arousal. Standing onto his feet, wiping-away her flavor; he kissed her, and she tasted herself,

"–Are you still on the pill?" he asked seductively,

"Mmm-hmph," she said, breathlessly; kissing his lips, running her silky tongue-up along his pout thereafter. They were hot for each other, murmuring in between kisses, as she went to undo his linen dress shirt; and he knocked over the drinks, that sat beside her - his bottle shattering into pieces.

**_**

Kit 

His dick was hard, throbbing, when she gasped from what they'd done; juice and water, and glass, a mess everywhere, upon her kitchen floor.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I'll clean that up–"

"Fuck it! Take me upstairs!" She looked ethereal, her face flushed, lips bruised, of bright-plum color - and he scooped her up, within his arms, laughter falling from their mouths. He was ever so anxious, to be inside her, his pace picking-up quickly; as he carried her up her staircase, kissing - until they reached her bedroom. He let her down, amongst the floor, hands sliding-up her spine; into her pretty locks of hair, kissing - with an unbridled, sensual passion. Moans of want, and lust, and desire permeated, around them, where they stood; as he pressed himself into her belly, making her tremble and shudder - smelling the scent of her sexy, lush perfume, her fingers fumbling at his pants. His heart was racing, like a runaway train, her breath so sweet and hot; as his fingers left her scalp, trailing their ways-down her body. He loved and missed the way she felt, underneath his fingertips, as he'd worship her, like the 'queen' that she was: the true guardian of his heart. A sudden pang of sadness, peaked inside, when he slowly undid her zipper; letting her dress fall-down, in an even puddle, around her feet and toes. She finished undoing his pants, sliding them-down his lower half; as they stood, bare and naked, her eyes, so soft and doe-like. His shaft was hard, weepy at the tip, staring at his best friend's physique; that he craved, like air and water, his eyes - mapping-out her curves.

"What is it now?" she asked, her voice, etched with a bit of concern,

"Nothing..." he mumbled-back towards her, "–it's just that, you look..so beautiful." A glint in her eyes was present, a smirk quirked-up on her lovely face; and she placed her hands, upon his peaks, his arms encircling around her frame. Their foreheads touched, while he held her body, flush against his own; cock then grazing, amongst her slickened-center, when he kissed her lips once more. He walked them over to her bedside, crashing them down amongst her mattress; as their tongues swirled, and caressed one another's, chuckling-in each other's mouths. Limbs and arms were tight, around one another, when she lifted her thigh-up slightly; resting-it above his hip bone cautiously - his fingers grasped in her ass.

"Ride me baby–" he rasped to her, feeling her dampened sex; pressed so close, against his throbbing shaft, that ached to be submerged. A gasp was heard, from her pout, and she licked her lips and smiled; straddling herself atop of his shaky form, sinking her teeth into her lip. It felt as if time stood at a stand-still, as she sat atop of him; looking just like an earthly goddess, ready to shower him with her love. She bent-down slightly atop of him, her ass-up in the air; and he lifted her bottom-up high with his hands - whilst her grabbing hold of him firmly, rubbing him along her dampened folds.

"So sexy, my Kitten.." she whispered seductively, trembling, when he kissed her; gazing into her eyes, as she seated herself-down slowly upon his length - mouths then forming in a perfect 'O,' as they meld together as one.

"Oh fuckk," he groaned, at the feel of her, clamping around his shaft - feeling so tight, as they moaned-out loud, fingers clasped into her skin. He felt her heart rate pounding, breasts pressed-firm against his chest; as she slowly moved atop of him, her walls adjusting to his size. Sighs, and whimpers resounded loudly, when she hooked her arms underneath of him - fingers gripped into his strong and broad, muscular shoulders.

"Damn you feel so good..so right–" he moaned, breath then hitching - feeling, as if it was the very first time, he sunk so deep inside her ocean. She mewled, while grinding her hips, her thighs so taut around his own; imagining her riding the back of that mechanical dragon, back on the set of 'Thrones.' Fingertips grasped within her bottom, running his tongue-down towards a nipple; teasing, with the very tip of his tongue, their chemistry, and intimacy: unexplainable. Engulfing her peaks in hotly, with his warm, and panting mouth; she yelped-out loudly, when he tugged at her nipples, his teeth ravishing her flesh. Placing her hands, by the sides of his head, he bent his knees upwards, and suddenly; she began to bounce, up-and-down his length, her tits jostling in his face. Holding her hips, sliding, grappling her flesh, his cock already pulsing; murmuring sweet, and naughty things to one another, when he thrusted-up hard against her center.

"Oh Kitttt.." she whined-out, switching her hips, his hands back at her breasts; squeezing and fondling them roughly, in between his palms, and eager fingertips. A couple more thrusts, and his head was spinning, cock and balls suddenly aching, skin-on-skin, slapping loud and rudely, when suddenly; he came so hard, that his vision went black, as he flung his head against the mattress - stilling her hips in place, as he grunted, coming, inside of her pussy. Expletives left his twitching lips, his toes, curling-inwards now; body shuddering, trembling, feeling his seed pulse-deeply inside of her channel.

"Damn babe–" she rasped, chuckling, "–looks like you blew-off your load too soon..'

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, in his europheric haze, cock still hard inside of her. Sitting upright, on an elbow now, his other arm locked around her; he lifted her up, her lovely locks of hair, flowing like a curtain in front of them. She moaned, while wrapping her arms around him, whilst laying her down on her bed; eyes remained locked, as he nestled himself in between, planting kisses to her face. Immediately, he moved flat against her, grinding inside of her core - causing her to wrap her legs around him, as he told her how much he loved her. She whispered, the same in return, while releasing their emotions together as lovers; stroking her, encircling his hips, grinding deep against her, feeling her shudder, underneath of him. He began to pick-up his pace once more, a hand then skimming-downwards, as he hissed, while grabbing her thigh, feeling his seed leaving her body. She was a mess, in between her thighs, as he rocked and stroked her core; fingers gripped-tightly, into searing-hot flesh, panting for air to breath. He bent his head down further, suckling, and biting her hardened nipples; causing sobs, and sighs to follow, as he made love to her nice and so slow.

"Pleasee Kit..and I'm so closee.." she whined, grasping his curly hair; the sounds of their lovemaking, so overwhelming, as he ravished upon her precious body. Her thigh went-up higher, skin slapping loudly, against each other's - making his heart beat even wilder, hearing the sounds of her sultry pleasure. In-and-out he went, her clasp, so tight and so needy, toes curled, balls aching once more; feeling another orgasm, coming full-force, as they moved together in-sync, as one. Groans and moans, continued to flow, as he began to fuck her center; when he suddenly drifted his hand-downwards, towards her swollen nub. His strokes was full and smooth, hitting the back of her womb; as he kissed her lips, to muffle her cries, his fingers strumming along her sex. Pressing her swollen-engorgement, he suddenly felt her insides quaking; legs shaking, and trembling around him, nearing her own personal ecstasy,

"That's right, come for me," he rasped, grunting, against her lips; feeling his own self nearing, closely again, towards his impending release. The way that she made him feel, there were no words to describe; as he pounded-away, at her tight abyss, gazing into her eyes. Sadness pierced his heart, but only for a mere second; when he thought-on how she should've been the one - wearing that diamond wedding band.

In another place, and another time, he thought, as he shuddered; if it was in the Lord's will, he would make this dream, become their reality. He felt her hands, leave from his hair, and drift-down along his backside; and immediately - she gripped him firmly, sinking her fingertips into his ass. Goosebumps peaked, their skin hot and sweaty, wrapped-tightly around each other; feeling her walls quake and pulse around him, her body stiffening underneath of him. She tightened her legs around his torso, her nails dug-in deeper; as he began to rock his hips against hers, feeling her flutter around him - her breathing hitched, as he kissed her lips, pressing against her clit. She came abruptly, shuddering, arching her back-up high, towards the ceiling; her eyes then rolling, lids fluttering abruptly, throwing her head-back against the pillows. She cried, sobbed, called-out his name, gripping his flesh even harder; when he broke, entering the state of bliss - the bubble in his groin exploding. He sat-back on his haunches, pulling-out of her clasp; that was already filled, with his previous cum, that creamed around his shaft. He released himself amongst her belly, grunting into the air; streams of thick, milky-white, leaving his shaft, pulsing onto her stomach. He pumped some more, with the palm of his hand, bodies shaking like leaves; till' there was nothing left to give, from his throbbing-shaft, his cock limp and weary. He collapsed beside her, heaving for air, both seemingly exhausted; from their rigorous, love-making activities that left them completely, and utterly speechless. As they lay in euphoria, she reached a hand-over, towards her nightstand on her side; grabbing a few facial tissues in-hand when she said,

"–Here you go," with a sexy smile - face flushed, lips smudged, and hair a mess. "Clean-up the mess you've made," and he did, in the midst of their afterglow. He wiped her belly, clean and dry, throwing the tissues to the floor; as they laid together, limbs intertwined, amongst the nightly darkness. He was happy, lying here with her, within her delicate arms; savoring, whatever little time they'd had, with the absolute: love of his life. He'd known it, from the time he'd met her, entering that bar in Belfast - the most beautiful woman, his eyes had ever seen, who'd completely captured his soul…

"–And in the morning, after you clean-up the mess we made downstairs in the kitchen, could you help me take-out these wretched pieces?" she asked, sounding child-like.

"Mmm-hmph, I'll do anything you ask–" he said simply with a smile; and he kissed her, as they lay together, caught - in a spellbound trance.


End file.
